Musician in the house
by tzswei
Summary: This is completely alternative story, where it taken place in different timeline. Main characters are Gregory House, Robert Chase, and Wilson, along with other cast as well. This story is about Gregory House's life when he accepting a new student into his symphony band, and story fill with a bit of mystery and drama.
1. New arrival

A/N: I don't own characters; they belong to David Shore. You may have read this story in the forum, but I personally like it and decided to post it here. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- New Arrival

Footsteps were heard. Excitement filled their voices as they waited restlessly. They all sat in a line, row by row, as their symphony band instructor greeted them, waving a baton. They all anticipated a change coming; their symphony instructor was Gregory House, who rapped attentively, catching their attention. Their voices died down.

"Very good, everyone. Attention, please. I am not the main attraction here, because we have a new person joining us. A violin major,"

he said theatrically, projecting across the music studio auditorium room.

"Mr. House, you're not going to play a prank on him, are you?"

"Good grief. How could you doubt your own teacher and think he can pull that on a first timer! Pulling pranks is reserved for naughty boys and girls who didn't abide my rules, Sasa. And don't make me call you Salsa!'

That got few people to chortle.

Sasa turned pink, slinking back in her chair.

"Why does she take so long, it's been ten minutes!" one boy exclaimed.

"It's a boy, Sam. You can ask him later, but refrain from making him squirm at the smell of your gassy mouth. Earlier, at lunch, I saw you eating onions. If you turn that guy away, you'll have me hot on your heels to have detention writing I-will-not- have-a-gassy-mouth," House mimed, "fifty times!"

It sent few blonde girls into fits of giggles, as the rest chuckled.

"Mr. House! If you do that I will send my parents to get you suspended for abusing your authority!" But it was said in a joking voice.

"Splendid! It makes me a cranky old bat. I'll go hide in my bed with onions and cross under my cover! They'll find hard to sue me after smelling bad breath that makes them feel like zombie stepping on the poo!"

That punch line made students roll on the floor holding their sides.

"I'll think of a comeback, Mr. House!" he responded back after taking a few deep, calm breaths.

"After you do, don't forget to drop by my office, and bring along my favorite tuna sandwich!"

A few students were still laughing.

Then, the classroom door opened, followed by a screech of evil laughter that made the whole room jumped.

"Sorry, it's my cellphone! My little brother messed around with it and added his scary laughter into a ringtone!" the blonde boy said hurriedly, and switched it off. He spoke in one breath, as if he had he run for ages. "I got my first violin! And, never mind... I'm just nobody."

House laughed silently, as it remind of his first time after taking rollercoaster ride at amusement park. He looked at the boy, who was fidgeting nervously with violin case in his hand.

"Come in and take a seat next to Gabrielle," House said, pointing at the nearby chair; Gabrielle gave House a doe-like expression.

"Deal with it, Gab, I think he put on deodorant. Aren't you interested in this kind of guy who was born with good looks?"

Gabriella was embarrassed, and she bowed down her head the moment the blonde boy sat down in his chair. He coughed awkwardly, and shuffled in his seat with his violin case on his lap.

"Come up here. You can't sit down without introducing yourself. Yes, stand up, and come here."

The boy looked scared but he stood up, leaving his violin case rest on the seat. Everyone in the room could see that he was shaking slightly.

Mustering his dignity and confidence, he stepped up and stopped beside House. The mentor stepped aside, giving a nod to him to start when he was ready.

He looked at the crowd. House swore he could hear a tiny sound - the student gulping his throat dry. That throat moved noticeably and it confirmed his fears. The student before him started to open his mouth, beginning his introduction.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm a new student here. I recently picked up violin, and I'm interested in joining symphony band. Please take me in and guide me. My name is Robert Chase. Thank you for listening.'

A small round of applause filled the room as he went back to his seat.

"Short, snappy and sharp. I like that… being straightforward. But we're not done." House caught his arm, before Chase could take his opportunity to escape.

Robert groaned, trapped in House's arms with his arms pinned side by side.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Robert replied without enthusiasm.

"So Robert, do you have what it take to be a violinist in the S band?"

"Er, I'll try my best. It's something I want to try. To see if I'm suited to be a musician."

'You need confidence. That is what I look for, the quality of every musician, that makes them an artist. Everyone in here has that. They all are the best in the music aud. studio. I'll make sure that you also will have it what it takes.'

"Yes sir."

"Call me House."

"Yes, Mr. House."

The eyebrows raised on House's forehead.

"I mean, erm, sir, erm, House," Robert stuttered.

"Very good. You can go back to your seat."

After that sentence, Robert returned to his chair, taking up his case.

House glanced at him as young Robert gave his nervous smile. He thought that he had the potential to be a great musician. His youngest and newest student did look like he could be the one.


	2. Fame and worries

**Disclaimer** I don't own characters at all! This is AU, so story's different. Have fun reading!

This is un-beta'd, if any one interested to help and edit you're welcome to pm me volunteer! :)

Chapter 2-Fame and worries

"House you better stop with informality that you let student call you straightaway."

The stern voice said, principal-like aura projecting glower look at Gregory House.

"Aw, what's the fun if I can't let them, it screw my boring life up. Besides, they're young adults and start to learn calling surnames or names."

House emphasized.

Now it was break, he now secluding in principal's office hiding away student's sight to know where he was.

"I can be unpopular when I want, but if I don't step up rescue their favorite teacher Wilson is a dead meat in hospital. I'm a celebrity."

"But no one will buy it because they'll know straightaway you just want to cover your unpopular act." She pointed out.

She was principal, House know her for long time as they graduated together from teaching school along with Wilson. House has been teaching for five years, and was still single. One day he met Wilson on fateful encounter, they become best friends. House's friend has rise to above as principal, is Lisa Cuddy, the one who recruit them to work under her leadership. House was a music and science teacher, and Wilson was mathematics and physics teacher.

Wilson has made his reputation as best teacher in his area, every student adores and worship him as a lot of class nearly aced their paper until one day he was suspected having some student cheating but it takes House a month to clear his name. It spread news like it was wildfire, every student looked up to House who once help Wilson worming out of trouble.

"Yah yah yah. You might as well give me a mike one day to sing karoke in front of them to change their mind."

"It doesn't make any difference."

"My singing, is horrible. It's a truth. Why can't you believe it?" he said with incredulity, his arms raised up with rising sign of defeat.

"House, I don't think it's that bad," Cuddy patiently said, watching House showing moping mood which written on his face.

"Think about it, I like to keep it this way and I'm not going to say it's your alter ego want, it also boost up reputation of school we set originally together to attract more parents and students. I couldn't help feeling thankful enough, you may not like it, how much I love I want to let it stay and be, you're a teacher in house-"

"Cuddy knock it off with compliments!" House said, watching more frustrated.

"You want me to look more presentable despite you know I hated it. You already repeated this many times: teacher in house minding your own business because you're responsible and Samaritan."

"We already through this, by now we thought and already know we're tired of it." she said, sighed.

"Fine. I'll go and become-"

"House, I won't continue discussion with this degrading yourself, and it's forbidden topic."

House turned speechless, loss in words.

"Please enjoy it when you must. House. Do you already have lunch?"

By this tone he knew he was dismissed to leave topic alone.

"How's the talk with Cuddy?" Wilson asked, as he came into his office.

"Failure. Total failure." House moped.

"I'm not going to say I told you blah blah. Want to have lunch? With me?" asked Wilson, holding up his extra sandwiches.

"Nah, you take yours. I'm not hungry. My plan F doesn't work."

"Then give up."

"I still have the rest, until she's totally give in." he pointed.

"Aren't you afraid you'll be fired?"

"She won't. She has soft heart no way she will do that. After I turn infamous I laugh it off."

"Erm... I don't think it works. Why don't you join my limelight if it bothers you?"

"As a sidekick? No," he dragged the last word.

Wilson didn't continued. He eating his ham sandwich.

"Your wife make them for you?"

"Absolutely. She has golden touch. So I offer."

House plucked it off Wilson's hand and earn "hey!"

"Absolutely!" he mimed. "I'm in heaven. Can you ask her to make one set of lunch for me?"

"You really wish? I mean, you like the sandwich? I think I can, but you have to pay up."

Wilson jokingly said as he held out his hand but it was slapped away by House.

"I treat you free dinner. You give me free lunch."

"No problem," Wilson said, without second thought.

House silently humming to himself as he helping to eat second serving after finishing it.

"I heard you have a student joining in, it's Robert who signing in?"

"Yeah. Last session we almost do nothing but introducing him and reading the score. I can't even play piano to show off, I don't want to give high pressure. They're going to have first semester exams soon. I let them read difficult version of Morning is broken."

"You give student advanced? It's highest difficulty you set for the band!"

"So it's reading session! Practice is much difficult, for them. Let's see if I can find simplified form for them to practice."

"Erm, House, I have meaning to ask you, did you ask the boy to play the violin?"

"No. I was sick of the rumors of me nice so I was planning to give them disappointment of me being boring teacher."

"You're not boring. You have great sense of humor, and I mean it."

"yeah yeah yeah, let me finish the sandwich," he said thickly through his teeth.

"I haven't start mine."

"Because your mouth is full of robotic chatty box."

"See you have one! I said that to get you in to insert your punchline."

"Wow, score one for you." House said sarcastically. "I didn't give prank recently because I take different medicine so I didn't use my cane. But do not think you have liberty to laugh it off."

Wilson pout, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Why not bringing it? Aren't your student won't be suspicious of lack of cane in studio earlier?"

"Let them be, I'm not terribly fussy."

Wilson took out his mug as he drinking coffee.

"I just hope you won't get into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"You have next doctor checkup on your knee, right? Your bloodstream will show up in their blood results, it's harder to wiggle out. I don't feel good about this, House."

"Wilson you're worried too much."

He pursed his lips.

"Do you have that bottle? Let me see it."

"It's not here. I put it in secret stash."

"House!" Wilson looked like he was going to jump out of the chair.

"Wilson, look, I look fine, it goes saying without worries."

His best friend looked upset, his hand running down his short hair.

"Look, I think I still can run and walk, and what could be possibly happen?"

And this question leave hanging in the office as no one answered.


	3. Robert's second day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters, at all!

**A/N: **You will notice House is not OC, but take notice House is a teacher so whenever he teach he appreciate good music by means allowing student love music more than him. But it's not impossible for him to be mean and cranky, story start off friendly cuz he's on good drugs, so I'm basing on first few seasons, on those age of House's young days he wasn't entirely that bad. I know later seasons he changed a lot, this story set in different timeline when he was a bit younger, you will see character's personality has wide gap of differences. This story start at early days, I feel it worth explanation, young House here is indeed different, if not on good drugs. :)

In Plainsboro teaching medical school he learn not to show emotions after seeing woman die, this story? Will build up to point what will change House.

This story will be slightly different than original, I add more relevant scenes to make it longer with better version.

Chapter 3- Robert's second day

Next fifteen minutes House has no choice putting his hands on the wall letting Wilson checking his pockets.

"'You're molesting me, I'm hurt Wilson." House whined.

"Oh shuttup, you already know from start I need to see the medicine. You did buy it off the counter at the drug shop, is it? Now you look guilty."

House pout as he caught red-handed.

After checking his side and his trouser's pocket, Wilson looked dejected.

"I'm sorry for doubting you that you didn't put it in your pocket. House, I'm scared if one day the medicine start to show side-effect-"

"No it didn't you dolt I'm still here in one piece!" House turned hotheaded.

"I'll leave you alone, if it's you wanted," Wilson said, looking sad.

"Yes, it is exactly what I wanted," snapped House.

"And stop with moping face. You're in for few minutes silent treatment."

"A few-"

"Starting Now!"

Wilson sat back, let out his deep breath.

"You're lucky we weren't talking over facebook or forum, most likely I give you one week silent treatment. And de-friended you. But I guess you don't know how to add me as friend because I'm the person who guide you to use the widget."

Wilson didn't said anything as he kept quiet.

"Very good, good boy. One minute left." House continued his countdown. "Twenty seconds left."

Wilson looked defeated and let House be, to notice he was serious and meant well.

"ten seconds left and all in halves."

"Bingo!"

House still looked at his quiet friend, as he was the only one who counting down.

"Hello and earth to Wilson?"

"House," Wilson finally opened his mouth, his voice sound he was in pain. "I'm having migraine. I'm getting painkiller, it's in my drawer. I'll be fine."

Wilson turned around after ending the note, and opened the drawer. He took out the bottle and popping few pills in.

House decided not to talk any more about the pills as he moved on, insisting on giving him dinner treat soon.

Next day, after teaching music and science, he grumbled all the way returning to studio hall of endless repeating trip but House kept quiet the moment he reached.

"Mr House!"

"Not you also," he said dejectedly. He looked at Robert Chase in front of him back calling him Mister like the rest of symphony band.

"It's more polite this way, I'm going to be like them calling and adding Mister in front." Robert smiled.

"Do you know anyone who only call me House?"

"Er, Sasa does, and the principal."

"Well she call me that because we both making fun of each names." House shrugged.

"You're not using the cane," said Robert slowly.

"Your friend told you that? Yeah, I don't need it. I still can walk." House replied.

"They didn't told me, I figured it out." he grimaced, pointed at House's right leg which was tilted by pose.

"My father was rheumatologist, I just guess. We moved to America for permanent residence."

"So you're prince! It's just I don't have nothing to do, I think your father is famous."

"He is."

"Wonderful. And will you explain to me why you lie over the phone that ringtone is set by your brother?"

Robert looked alarmed but quickly replied back.

"What do you mean? Why-"

"I ask? Possibly you've been bullied to change ringtone so you said it's your brother dunnit?"

Robert looked uncomfortable, but nodded his head. "Am I in trouble?"

House watched him with observant look as the auditorium started to fill in with symphony band coming in, they noticed their silent posture and wondering what was the drama unfolding between them. Robert looked to right side to hide his nervous look.

"You will know soon after the lesson," Houe watched conspiratorially before changing subject.

"Okay, people, settle down," House said offhandedly in casual tone after they greeting his name.

"Today, we will be practicing. So take out the old score I give you last week. We'll practice Bohemian Rhapsody again. So go to your respective places."

"Erm..." Robert was lost in words as he watched them dragging chair and sitting on their places with instrument in front of him and House.

"Your place was over there, which's closest to me." He pointed at right side of empty spot. "Yours are violin, you can stand. Don't forget to get the stand you know what I mean. You have to wait for a while that some instrument like clarinet need tuning. Must check all in places. If needed chair go get it now if you wish not to stand too long."

Robert nodded all the way as he absorbed quickly before turning to get chair hurried as possible.

As all finally setting up, House showed up again in front of Chase's presence giving violin's score of Bohemian Rhapsody.

Background of sound tuning of clarinet can be heard over, along with trombone and tuba followed by the clarinet and more. Piano was heard overhead as warm up practice, it was lighten up the mood as they were restless.

Trumpet was blowing wildly over the place like fingers are over the places as music turning from low to high five times.

"Show off!"

It then blared and earn quiet chuckle among the two boys, in soft tone.

Then stand was placed in front of them by House. He took out his baton and rapped smartly on it, getting their attention.

'All are set up well for finishing and next for song practice? Want to see all is done in two minutes time.'

"Check!"

"Pilot check!"

"Check!"

Each person said randomly as they sitting on ready, Robert gulped but said as clutching his violin and bow together. 'Check!'

When all given House they were ready, they looking at House to pick the baton up to start.

"It's just one page, but I'm safe to assume it will like last time it's easy to go through. Robert, just follow the tempo and everything is okay. Got it?"

"Yes... sir, House." He earned a rare smile from House.

House holding the baton like it was made of wand planning to swish, all instruments' mouthpiece and it's position place in ready. As the baton waved in swift one direction and music began.

House observed them in his stance and often take swift repeated momentum checking on Robert, who moved along music with the flow.

As he direct them of loud tune with consistent pace he couldn't help smiling at quick music which was blending together in into one piece they rehearsing. Robert was now deep in music hearing both sounds of band and his, captured the rhythm in the flow in respective place shown in the score.

House's sharp ears picking up crisp sound of Robert's violin it producing, as throughout the music it sound like melody he used to hear in the concert. His inner self smiling. As the music turn slower to end, the last note was dragged to finish the music.

"Big improvement, people, give yourself applause if you want. Robert you should, you did well, in first try."

However the whole room give round of applause including Robert, looking slight embarrassed.

But it did not last long, when House suddenly collapsed onto the floor the whole room was in pandemonium as Robert was one of them who reached House first, shouting after having violin and bow placed on seat quickly as their rest put aside.

"Contact teacher and for ambulance!"

Sasa nodded as she ran to find help when turning herself in charge. The rest tried shaking to wake him as possible.

When the ambulance reached the school, Wilson was hot in his heels barging in to band studio checking his vital signs and cursed under his breath, before starting CPR.

"House, today is not right time to die. Listen!"

Wilson looked closer in to hear and let out in relief when heard a tiny breaths.

"Is the stretcher coming?" Robert said, with wide eyes.

At the same time the paramedics coming in, without hesitation they loading him to stretcher.

"I want to come," Robert said as he looked at Wilson.

"No you must stay here and let the rest to do the job. No argu-"

"Mr. Wilson my teacher is dead for few moments earlier ago and when I said I want to go and that is my decision! Take me along." He said with conviction.

Wilson took long look at House as he was carried away.

"When you come along, make sure your parents doesn't know about it, I don't think I want to getting you in trouble. We go now, and worried over it later. The rest stay no buts or I get you both detention for rebutting in." Wilson glared at the rest who looked prepared to be involved in next argument.

Without ado they raced to carpark taking Wilson's car.

When they reached hospital they were standing outside ER. Robert sitting on the chair, and Wilson was pacing, leaving mysterious question hanging in the air as they hoped House will pull through.

**A/N: **If you wondering did I watch Glee? I have not, but teacher was female and it wasn't the show inspire me to write and based on, they do share a bit same trait of mean-ness, my sister does watch and I only watch one episode. This is my first fic ever try on House, so I'm a bit influenced by Andorian Ice Princess if one day mean ness aren't spot on in future chap please do forgive me. I do swear and cuss in RL but don't normally show it, (XD) but only to damaged non-living items. But then character aren't based on her character House, she and I know each other long time ago she did read a bit, next thing I know she added humor to 'Clash of Titans' (That was my favorite chapter) so don't be mistaken I imitating her because this story was written way long ago before posting here.

I've read her oldest story, that's how we met. :D She and I are obsessed with Jesse Spencer liking him as Chase and Matt Casey, when she first write her story I was writing this light heartening fic I plan to write this fic different.


	4. hospital visit

**Disclaimer: **As usual, House is not mine and so do characters

**A/N:** This chapter is absolute long, it taking forever as I remember long ago. Remember, this is unbeta'd! But this story will be easy to understand as it was like one-liner version, easy to digest in. Plot-focused.

Chapter 4- hospital visit

ER door opened and the movement of it caught Wilson and Robert's attention they walked up to nearest nurse but she dodged away.

Later the doctor followed next they confront her.

"How is he? Is he going to be alright? Tell me!" Wilson cried and Robert looked anxious, at same moment the doctor hold up her hand to placate them.

"He'll pull through. Are you related to him. Is he-"

"I'm his best friend, Wilson. I think his parents might be on the way and I can answer to them. How's he?"

The doctor seem to accept the reason but not knowing Wilson was capable of lying, and she continued.

"He has to stay overnight to flush out the system which cause him to shut down. He'll be alright, but he has to stay in hospital under observation. Later we will move him to private ward soon, and you can visit."

Wilson and Robert gave their thanks, immediately pull to side as the door revealed House in cot which transfer to private ward. They followed.

They stayed by his side, never leave until he started to settle into private room where he was hooked to monitors and machines.

They slumped in their chairs and Wilson was first to break the silence.

"Robert, you have to go back to school."

"Now?" Robert looked alarmed, hearing for first time from Wilson as if he did hear wrong.

"Precisely Robert. House rather to see you return school waiting for him. But if you want to know of his condition, I can immediately update you when he's wake up. Later when you want to come see him it can be after school," suggesting Wilson, who contemplating how he can continued conversation.

'You want to be alone with him? That you want-'

'Mine can't compare with yours Robert. You'll helpful enough that you send help or else House won't make it here. Leave it to me please.' Wilson smiled, but it was genuine.

'Promise me when he wake you inform me. Here's my number.' Robert gave him his number, after scribble on tissue paper with pen which conjured out magically.

'Let's take you back, okay?'

With final words, Wilson then escorting Robert out and drive back to school, in next twenty minutes he did returned to see House still remaining unconscious. Earlier he did met Cuddy along the way, but did not linger back to risk being call back to lesson by telling her he had taken House to hospital and staying in critical ward.

Pulling himself out of thought, he pulled the chair up closer, pretending ignoring the beeping in the background.

He don't know how long he take a nap, Wilson roused when he heard House finally groaned.

"Greg?"

"Since when we become calling on first name basis?"

Wilson couldn't help smiling to see House retaliate back his speech.

"When we're not in school."

"Really? Hm, that explains the annoying beeping in the background," House said, in sleepy voice.

Out of blue, his body shot up from his bed into sitting position.

"The S band!" House then looked panicked, but Wilson continued on the conversation.

"They're fine, Greg. They can manage on their own," Wilson said quickly, pressing back House to lie back down. "You're in hospital. "It's Sasa informed us of your fall."

"She's pretty good, is she? I swear she don't like me, but don't want me dead," House replied in matter of fact.

"I heard she run very fast. I guess she take it to her advantage," Wilson said slowly with a wistful tone.

"I guess so," House shrugged. "What's the time now?"

"By now, it's school's over. Cuddy allow me to stay here, want to hear the news. She take over my classes."

"When is the last time we're alone?"

Wilson immediately know what he was implying. "Two weeks ago. When you come over my place to drink beer but you got chased out by my wife." He crossed his arms together, frown appeared on his face.

"That's bad?" House said, sniffed, but his eyes spoke contrary, filled of curiosity what his best friend going to say next.

"Not anymore. When she heard you're hospital, she stopped being angry. She call me when I'm about to drive, heading here."

"Maybe I should admit hospital more so she'll talk to me one day," added House, in response Wilson snorted by his words. "I don't want to stay in hospital," he whined.

"Sorry bro, you have to stay here, I don't want second scare again." said sternly Wilson. He know when he act stern, to House Wilson often act or sound like a mother figure, but his friend don't planned to be dominating.

Gregory House opened his mouth to retort back but was saved by footsteps which heading towards him. Door was opened and revealing symphony band, they coming in.

"House!" They all called in relief as they started to huddle near his bed.

"Hey, hey, don't make me feel like I attend formal party," House rise to their bait. It earned a few giggles.

"As for you?" House said, watching Robert, who suddenly had his eyes turning wide. "Don't ever lie to me again as it will be your last thing you want to do, in your life."

Robert let in sharp breath, but in relief, and responding: "Yes, sir!" He got a nudge by friend.

"You see? He do know, and he's a genius," hushed Fred, earning a glare from Robert not to continue on. House let his eyes rest on Sasa, who also noticed House wants to say to her.

"Sasa?"

"Yeah?" she respond. However he remained quiet, and looked away from her and Wilson together.

"I think he meant say thank you," as predicted, Wilson earned a glare by House. "He's just awake earlier, so I didn't inform you straightaway, when you're here." He watched Robert.

"It's okay," Robert said, dismissing it with good-natured smile.

"Guess what friends? I'm going to change my name soon!" gloated Sasa.

"And that's whats will be, Sasa?" Robert asked, with interest.

"Allison. Allison Cameron. As parents find Sasa rhymed so they name me odd baby name. Recently I don't know why they change their mind and want me to have new one, they come up with Allison." she grinned. "I like the name."

"Nice name. Hell lot better than name Sasa."Wilson commented, causing Allison to flushing red around cheeks.

"Absolutely! And House can't call you Salsa any more!" Robert said excitedly.

"And that's the point!"

"I've been deprived from calling you names!" House complained, watched annoyed at them. Wilson chuckled. "You're be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't want your fierce wife start hounding on me," said House, shuddered by the thought.

"She wasn't that bad." Wilson protested. "Get well soon, House."

And Wilson left House alone along with band showered him love that House can't stand with annoyance but it was good enough for him to feel contented he was not alone.

The band had returned school after they scram from hospital as they raise racket in House's hospital room. It's been two days after the incident, House return school one day, with smiles and pat by teachers who give consolation.

When the bell rang and it mean break time, House was now in his office.

"What's your feeling to be back?" Wilson asked.

"No changes? Not eventful?" House fired back.

"It bound to be."

"I never said it's bad. It's boring eventful! And don't ever laugh," House complaining. "I got the cane, for walking session." His cane was propped against the wall, leaving untouched.

"Splendid. Since you're back, don't give any funny idea to trip anyone with your cane." Wilson's voice sounded defeated.

"That's good idea." House's eyes turned wide as it lit up.

"Absolutely not!" Wilson's face immediately changed into red colour.

"Fine, fine. Calm down. What have you eaten this few days that you're flushing red?"

"High blood pressure, that's one! I just don't have enough sleep nowadays, and it's not end of the world. You want to know, fine, yesterday, I had an argument with my wife," Wilson said heatedly.

House didn't reply back, he taking the cane and earning warning glare, but ignoring it, picking any file up from the table before starting reading. It was his way avoiding and stalling time until Wilson see sense to calm down.

"You don't have any comment?"

"What do you want me to say?" he retorted. "No point arguing with you. I'm not interested to have your vein popped and feeling guilty about it."

Hearing those words, Wilson keep silent.

"I'm not good in words, why don't you confide with Cuddy about it? I'm sure she has idea and she's woman."

"Isn't it obvious?" he glowered back. "Good observation."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Afterwards Wilson stormed out of the room, leaving House in complete silence.

He didn't return, House think it was likely he was thinking ways to patch back with his wife or already in classroom when the bell rang, for next session.

He stretched his arms, after attended two hours lecture in classroom, and he swore his brain was going to be fried after long hours of science talking. When school move on to break out, he didn't ride home straightaway, he was lingering in his office and decided to take a stroll soon. He limped out with cane, watching deserted corridor down the hall as he followed.

It was corridor which filled with lockers hammered to the wall, as he turned left, he head down before turned right, the direction lead him out into cob-pebbles path, which his feet following and heading to studio auditorium room.

He noticed two student who haven't left. He peeped, hearing a melody of clarinet song _She's the one_ accompanied by violin. He watched for first time they looked peaceful as they play the song. He opened the door and crept down, slinking into nearby seat, finding remarkable he has not been spotted, as he watched them play.

They are all in for surprise if they finished their song.


	5. drama ensued

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't realize this chapter getting longer. Do any one here like longer chapter or just a plot? Anyway, these characters are not mine at all.

Chapter 5- drama ensued

As House was about to clap hand together another clap was heard behind him. He clapped as he turned around. In front of him was familiar bald person, House did not stared at him when he was called by Robert and Allison.

"Very good, Robert! It take you long time to join the S band!" exclaimed the former friend and classmate.

"It's good to see you Eric!" Robert said and earned hug back. "I thought you're in the college?"

"Still am! Mr. House." Eric greeted teacher with half smile.

"Hello Eric. You're too sneaky for your own good. You're sly person. You better wish you didn't say bad things behind my back."

"Mr House! I didn't!" Eric said hotly, then glare at his teacher.

"Time says it all."

"You said that because I steal your limelight after song finished!" half yelled Eric, and Allison stepped in, interrupting.

"Hey hey quit it you both," Allison said sternly.

"And I'm not here to pick up the fight," waspishly said House as raising up his arm in mock surrender.

"You do sound like one," Eric's tone warning him, turning more irate.

"As you experimenting music taste along with different accompanied instrument you can focus on more synchronization as you feel the music," House continuing as if he didn't spoke out of turn. Eric then picked up ignoring game.

"It was good, Robert and Allison, I enjoy it." complimented Eric, didn't meet House in eyes but Allison beamed a smile at him.

"More practice, you need that," House said, in lecturer's tone.

Game continued, second player remained unfazed, as Eric was still looked indifferent. He turned to talk to Robert. "I saw your text in class, I just come anyway the moment when college's over I drop by here half an hour ago."

"It's okay! I'm glad you make it, Eric," Robert was grinning as if he received a best present.

"Sasa, do come over to my office, with me," House ordered.

"Allison!" rebutted strongly Allison, despite giving pleading eyes at her friends but House giving a whistle which sound annoyingly at them, as it was inconsistent, a bark along with snake's hiss following afterwards, which leaving her with no choice but stared with a cross expression, then following him down while all boys' stunned look trigger House's smirk starting to show on his face.

'You said that because you don't want to hang out with Eric is it?' House shrugged in response to Allison's question.

'He's not that bad, Mr. House,' she said, House could detect she just saying dealing with his blunt question, and shrugged off it, again.

'He's still the same, it's not I'm bothered. I know him for so long.'

'Then what is it?' House's eyebrows raised up while receiving fascinated question, but planned not to speak out loud.

"You do ask a lot of questions. Just typical. He's straightforward and blunt whenever he want." His tone turned cynical, hiding true message behind, practically enjoy 'torture' any one with sharp knife, of his words. Allison was lost in words, looked deadpanned at him. However what House never expected, is when he hear her question to deflecting back.

"What do you think of me?"

She asked, give away to show her curiosity despite House was capable being honest, her daring eyes turned challenging.

"That you want honest straight answer from me and be a judge?"

Allison's jaw dropped open with gobsmacked face when did not expected it, but it was House she was asking, he watched carefully at her before pondering what to say, instead: "I don't have right to say, Allison. I rather be hated than being rundown."

"Wait, you finally use my name," Allison said in one go, before spluttered next few words. "I'm not- I'm not going to run-down you-"

"Your expression says it all you want to know more who I am. If you can't be fair to know who I am, better not to ask. That's fair."

House spun around to see Allison clearly, for first time explaining.

"Please don't feel sorry. Even I say bad things that represent myself my stand to me doesn't matter any more. It's you who describe and stereotype person not knowing anything about person that you warp with that belief. Even you feel yourself better, it does not make other feel better, so don't go wallop to think get yourself angry over it. It's another demon of you wanted to be with no answer in the long run. In the end you reach to decision it's just another character you have to live with. Think about it."

Allison turned speechless, but looked down. "You're right, but it does not mean I hate you... alright, I won't ask. But still it's really mean you talk about Eric."

"Well it's not your first day hang out with me," said House, with mental note asking himself why he keep shrugging, well he did now, not afraid to show in fact he is.

"I'm... going off to pack my school bag." Allison changed subject and run down to the end of locker to retrieve her bag.

_Oh c'mon she's just ordinary student, so think less antagonizing her but that's not my style_, House thought, as he limping and headed back to his office which was just around corner.

Next morning, he wasn't exactly knowing himself well, his world was dizzying blur. He let himself into cold sleep, but only distracted to wake up by digital alarm which was ringing. Decided to get over with, he managed to rouse himself up then grabbing the cane, and went to wash his face like he usually do daily. When he come out of bathroom his telephone rang he picked it up.

"House, you're up? I have news, I'm filing divorce with my wife."

_Something happens_, he thought, and did not held back any words while thought better way to say.

"You didn't go out and have a fling, did cha?" House said. "I already stop taking that bloody medicine so I hope you know who you talking to."

"Of course I do or else I won't call you," replied irritable Wilson's voice. "She's just walk out or something like that as if I'm not existed, I keep mentioning you to her like you're best friend."

"What's that supposed to mean? She's the one you married to," House pointedly said without a moment thinking his tone sounded different, but his mind nagging himself to be apologetic than sounding brash to his only best friend, sometimes hates himself.

"Yeah I know. House, I'll be fine. You could think I just sort it out as divorce is one of the hopeless case, you're right one thing, she has a lover," Wilson declared.

"I always know she wear a bit shabby blouse, she often wear weird blouse. And what is it about me, I hope it's just a casual remark and she didn't think clearly about it."

"That's the point. She's like that can't stand you're the only one I care but it's not true because we argue over... our tiredness. I'm not pinning blame on you if you're thinking. I'm turning crazy that she's isn't on my page thinking here and there. I'm close to profanity," said Wilson, let out long sigh of frustration which can be hear over the phone.

"You can make her then. Send her to Paris, hook her up on top of Eiffel tower, declaring to Paris she's the one you love and shaming that lover to leave he's nothing but a naked statue of god of tissue box in America."

"You know I can't do that," he said with chagrin. "As much I want him off my world, I don't want anything associate with him. Anyway, thank you for listening in. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I might do something about it and make arrangements of my schedule."

"I'm a good detective do you know that? You're hiding something, but I'm sure I'm going to know about it when I'm in school next few days. Wilson if you have something to say you can spit it out," House said with concern, but never expected his word will be ignored, because later after finishing his words the line has been cut off.

"What is he really up to?" he grumbled. He pushed the question back of his mind, before headed to wardrobe for his fashion. After short day in house and car riding, House's cane dragging his bad foot to school and froze in his own tracks.

"Stacy."

It is only word House said.

"You still look splendid, House," commented Stacy, turning level headed. "Don't mind me here, I was here to drop by." House could see she already attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Meeting Lisa Cuddy? I wonder why she allow you to come visit in," House couldn't help growl under his tone.

"I don't come here without orders House," Stacy said, and her voice quivered. "I'm glad, to know that you're alright, after that episode in studio."

"Cuddy told you? What makes you think you're still responsible and now we're not a couple," House said angrily. "You don't own and come here without reason. Go on with your business. If I guess correct you must be this school lawyer."

Her presence never bode well as he thought back of memories with her, his harsh tone had Stacy squirmed, with guilty pleasure he inwardly showing himself bitter grin. "I own a share here when the school first build you really forget that?"

"Not forgotten. Thank you for reminder," he said, with sarcastic tone. "Thank you for being initiative of all things including my limping leg."

Silence followed and last for five minutes, House suddenly wish on spot if he can pray avoiding this conversation, sometimes felt his soul never be good with words, for first time, he wanted her away and left him alone. "You're still mad," Stacy said in small voice.

"And I can write essays based on ranting in my head." House mustered and continuing on without batting to wink, his voice was unsurprisingly still strong. "You now better go so I can move on."

House was blaming Stacy of his past incident before they split up, she had him admitted to hospital and that was when his condition did not allow him to walk further, declining. He insisted, vowed to keep his leg however, without his permission, his dead muscle removed which leaving him in agony for life. Over riddled pain, he ended relationship with Stacy six years ago.

"House, I have to say this, even with hate you have to hear me, and it's not about the leg. I don't predict and make decision when to meet you. It's about your best friend Wilson. He smashed a wine bottle on stranger's head yesterday at the bar in night."

Shocking silence just rang through the corridor, for a moment House thought he did hear wrong, but it was too loud not to be missed. The message sank through his ears.

"That's why I'm here House not to spite you. He's now wanted by police, I wanted you to help him out."

Her pleading voice said when she saw him didn't arguing back. Digesting the news, his mind was reeling, his hand turned tighter over cane he was holding.

"I have no idea where he is but note taken. Now you can leave," House said in dismissal as he limped away.

He then received a cellphone call and looked in ready to scowl, but annoyance build in for him to growl through with mechanic voice. "Leave House with empty voice mail, beep."

"House I don't have time for this. It's Cuddy here. You're temporarily replaced by that substitute now he's there to teach music. I want you to come over my office."

Felt thankful, House was completely lost in words, turning hesitated, with uncertainity, when realizing Cuddy also know the news, not from Stacy directly.

"Fine, Mum," House obeyed and line hung up.

He then trotted to Cuddy's office where he realized it was the direction his ex-girlfriend taking, swung the door open, and had his suspicion speaking itself: Stacy was with the principal. At this moment he then got the news, winding towards long day sign up to stay with Stacy in one spot of Cuddy's office, over the drama, and Wilson's disappearance was turning worrisome for all three of them no one know where he is.


End file.
